


Vade Retro Satana

by Cinka



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 接复联3。全部是无聊且不合理的脑补。





	Vade Retro Satana

。

 

Bucky听见了一声响指，接下来是Steve紧张的问询：“发生了什么？他去了哪里？”

好久没有听到过Steve用这慌乱的语气说话了，印象中，他这么说话的次数屈指可数——如果Bucky的脑子已经完全好了的话。Bucky从树丛里走出来，想拍拍Steve的肩膀，像儿时那样安慰他，让他冷静下来。

Steve Rogers已经不再是那个病弱的小男孩了，他是美国队长，是个领导者——Bucky想告诉他，不能自乱阵脚。他想说，Steve，大家还需要你。他还要拍着他的肩告诉他，Steve，我永远会在你身后。

一步，两步。

当Bucky看到Steve就站在前方，这个即使遇上了像灭霸一样难以战胜的对手也依然会奋战到底的小顽固依然完整无缺地站在面前时，他心里的不安感就一扫而光了。够了——只要Steve还活着，Bucky还会有什么奢求呢？只要他还在，就一定会有对策。

Steve永远有办法应对所有情况。只要有他在，情况就还没有糟糕到令人绝望。

Bucky安下心来。

会好的——就算灭霸打了响指又如何？就算灭霸逃脱了又怎样？他们还在，还有机会翻盘。

他向他伸出手，刚开口喊了一句：“Steve…”

那种从未有过的感觉瞬间席卷全身，像一张无形的大网将他整个包围，勒紧，从细密的网格中不断地渗透出自己——他感觉自己变成了沙砾尘土，像放到水里的冲剂，逐渐地消融，或是在一瞬间经历了岩石千百年的风化侵蚀，以肉眼可见的速度分崩离析。Bucky觉得全身发麻，伸出去的手像用干燥沙土堆砌起来的，稍有触动就瞬间倾泻而下。

他看到Steve因为他的一声呼唤而回头，正茫然无措的布鲁克林小个子表情逐渐趋向惊慌失措。Bucky竭力地与这种不可抗力斗争，尽管连他自己也不知道该怎么抗争。他知道Steve需要他，Bucky看到了他的眼神，读懂了他的心思。

可是他什么也做不了。

迈出的下一步，脚已经踏不到地面了。Bucky觉得整个人在逐渐被分解，这种感觉并不是疼痛，只是一种微妙的不适，你无法说清楚究竟是哪个部位出现了怪异的感觉，因为你已经完全感觉不到自己了。

最后一刻，Bucky看到了Steve朝他小跑过来——他说不准他看到的是不是真实的，因为他根本感觉不到自己的眼睛。

“Oh, God.”Steve说。他的声音在空气里震动回响，盘旋在Bucky的四周。

Bucky感觉到有暖流从自己的身体里划过，像被某个人仔仔细细地、极尽轻柔地抚摸过。也许是这具化为灰烬的躯体，正被Steve捧在手心里。

他贪恋Steve指尖的温度——Bucky从来没敢跟Steve说过，从什么时候开始他们逐渐减少了相互触碰，从什么时候开始他们彼此错开，然后，Bucky的绿眼睛永远停留在那个布鲁克林笨男孩身上，而那个英俊的美国队长早就因为那一袭红裙离开了他。

直到最后，雪地上呼啸而过的列车上，他还是没能触碰到他的手。

而现在，他也无法停留。

>>>>>

 

Bucky觉得自己在漂浮，同时下沉；旋转，却又静止。他眼前好像闪过了他所经历过的一切，可是最终又什么都看不见。

他像个矛盾体，一个混沌，一个不知是否存在的意识。他感觉到自己在分裂、瓦解，同时又像不停地聚合、重组。浑浑噩噩间，剧烈地疼痛瞬间穿透了他的灵魂——与他消融时截然不同，这种痛感直接穿透四肢百骸，从心脏的位置不停地蔓延，像每一条最为纤细的神经都在经受火烧火燎。有如将全身的骨头尽数敲碎又重新接驳，关节一一拆卸又重新接上，如此反复——

Bucky经受住了劣质血清的侵蚀，经受住九头蛇的改造和洗脑，可从来没有哪一次，会像这次一样尖锐、剧烈，清晰又深刻地感受到他自己的存在。

在痛觉的刺激下，所有失去的感觉再度复苏，他找回了自己的四肢，自己的眼睛，自己的嗓音。Bucky苏醒过来，眼前的扩散成模糊不清的团状光源正慢慢聚拢，像是睡了一个漫长的觉，眼前的世界才一点点揭开朦胧的纱罩。

他很快意识到自己在呼吸，喉咙干渴得不行，每一次气流进出都像在挠刮着脆弱的喉管，痕痒，疼痛——随之而来的是止不住的咳嗽，愈发加剧的、如同撕裂般的疼痛。

这好像是一具行将就木的躯体，Bucky连牵动手指的力气都没有。不知道这是什么恶劣的玩笑，他毫无痛苦地死去，历尽磨难地复活，却连一句话都未能说出口就再次死去。

不甘心——他还没兑现自己的诺言：Bucky向Steve承诺过的，till the end of the line。但他擅自死去了。

一次又一次。

Bucky合上眼，眼角处的皮肤痒痒的，像是什么东西划过。

他不敢想象，第一次、第二次、第三次甚至最后一次，他在Steve面前消失时，那个笨男孩的心情。

Steve会哭吗？为了他，哪怕只是一滴眼泪？

也许。Bucky不知道答案，灵魂——或者是意识，那个从战场上漂浮过来的Bucky Barnes的幽灵——和肉体磨合的痛苦逐渐消退，取而代之的是另一种更轻、更真实的折磨。

——躯体的主人正在生病，也许正在死去。

连续不断的咳嗽声终于惊到了看护者。嗡嗡作响的耳边响起了提提踏踏的脚步声，那个人急急忙忙地跑到他身边，把他扶起来。

“喝点水吧，Bucky。”

真是个讽刺的巧合。这身体的主人和他有着一模一样的名字。

男孩并不擅长照顾别人，他递过来的水太凉了，水杯正撞到Bucky的牙齿上，扶着他的那双手也在发抖——不知道是因为紧张、害怕还是力气不够。清凉的水暂时舒缓了从喉咙直到肺部的烧灼感，Bucky勉力睁开眼，想看清这个男孩。

他的声音太像Steve Rogers了。

那头金发也太像Steve Rogers了。

Bucky从喉咙里挤出一个词，看着眼神的鬼影：“Steve……？”

“我在，我在，Bucky，”男孩抓住Bucky的手——他们的手都很小，Bucky还奢望自己依旧是个成年男性，可以把眼前的男孩整个圈在怀中。而现在，Bucky只能看着他，任由他如同捧着珍宝般小心翼翼地一边呵气一边揉搓自己的手，那双蓝眼睛满怀歉意地看着自己，“你感觉好些了吗？还冷吗——还发热吗？”

不好。Bucky脑子里闪过这个词，然后心底有些发酸，从内心深处涌起一股委屈感。Bucky眨眨眼，抖掉了眼眶里打转的水。

Steve的脑袋凑得很近，近到连脸上都能感觉到他的温度，他的气息。Bucky不知道他想要做什么——好吧，亲吻，或许，他在奢求这个Steve能给他一个吻，就算只是朋友间的。

但他只是把额头贴到了Bucky的额头上。

“太好了，太好了，Bucky，你退烧了。”Steve安心地笑了，却还保持着额头相贴的姿势，他短短的金发轻轻蹭过皮肤，痒痒的，“我真的担心你。还以为……对不起，我不该约你去游泳的……”

“Steve Rogers……”Bucky无法忍受那双眼睛里蒙上阴影，无论是自责或是悔恨，无论是为了他还是为了别的人别的事。

“怎么了？”原来男孩也叫Steve Rogers。

“You're a PUNK.”

可男孩会露出很不Steve Rogers的笑脸：“JERK.”

 

>>>>>

 

你能想象一个跟现在所处的世界完全相反的平行时空吗？

Bucky Barnes曾经是情场老手，说过许多虚无缥缈又不切实际的情话，但每一句话都比不上他现时身处的“平行时空”荒诞。

他可能是个预言家，Bucky有时候会想，当Steve在小酒馆和Peggy约定下要跳一支舞时，他说过“我变成了你”。

一语成谶。

Bucky Barnes变成了病弱的那个，变成了总是被男孩子们欺负的对象。走在路上时，女孩子们不再向他投来欣赏的、含情的目光，那群混账的男孩——Bucky认得那是他曾经教训过的人们——会故意在他路过时伸出脚尖试图绊倒他，悄悄地在他后背上贴上写有侮辱性字句的纸张。

他们模仿他咳嗽时的模样，模仿他曾经骨折时一瘸一拐的走路姿势，模仿他因为急性肠胃炎或别的什么胃肠疾病而捂着肚子哭泣的表情，角色扮演般还原——再加上自己的恶意——Steve如何如何照顾他。

他们悄悄叫他“痨病鬼”。曾经有一段时间——他的腿还打着石膏，行走需要用拐杖支撑——他们管他叫“瘸子”。

全世界都对他怀有恶意，这种恶意在孩子身上竟然体现得淋漓尽致。

唯独Steve Rogers还是那个Steve Rogers。就算更加健康，更加乐观，他也还是那个总是那些画笔，喜欢对着花草虫鱼鸟兽甚至是各种静物多于同年男孩的嬉戏玩乐的“大艺术家”。他同样富有正义感，富有同情心，痛恨欺凌和暴力——无论哪个世界的他，都依然带着Steve Rogers的影子。

这回Steve成了Bucky的守护者，Bucky被他保护着，再一次成了Steve的累赘。他再也没办法替他的Stevie赶走讨人厌的恶棍，也没有办法再来一次四人约会——所幸这个世界的Steve依然不擅长应对女孩们。

他不需要忍受眼巴巴地看着Steve和别的女孩调情这种折磨，也无需小心翼翼地、违心地为Steve和某个女孩制造机会，让他们谈心、牵手、亲吻，甚至更多。

这个世界的Bucky Barnes已经够糟糕的了，不需要再来一件事证明他究竟有多么多余。

 

>>>>>

 

一切沿着固有的轨迹继续向前，尽管Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes正好错位了。

Steve如愿以偿地去了参军，进了原本属于Bucky的107陆军师。在那个时空里，Bucky无意离开Steve，他没有英雄情结，没有那种消灭不公、捍卫自由的正义感——他只是个普通人，牵挂的是身边的所有，家人，朋友，爱人；而在这里，Steve几乎是第一个报名、迫不及待地想要为世界和平而献出自己的一份力量。

但Bucky知道107师会发生什么事，他知道在那个九头蛇基地里、那个让人恶心的实验室中会有多少人死去，而他——现在处于他的位置的Steve将会经历什么。他会遇见Zola，会被绑在实验台上注射劣质血清。直至七十年后，Bucky Barnes还会想起Zola那张丑陋的笑脸，用鬼魂般的声音叫他“Barnes中士”。

Bucky无法想象如果他所经历的一切降临在Steve身上。

如果接受改造的是Steve。

如果被洗脑的是Steve。

如果被当成杀人工具残杀无数战友和英雄——包括Howard Stark——的是Steve。

如果想要取走Nick Fury性命的是Steve。

如果跟他对峙的是Steve。

……

还有什么如果？

如果Steve闭上眼，会看到那一张张失去生气的脸，那些哭泣和哀嚎一直萦绕在耳边使他彻夜无法入眠？

……无论哪一项都是Bucky群无法忍受的事。

Bucky在最后一天拉着Steve，抢回了属于自己的台词。

“去未来。”

他要让Steve Rogers成为美国队长，而不是冬日战士。他夺回自己的位置，他要把Steve从107师赶走，要让Erskin选中Stevie——除了他，还有谁更适合这个角色？

尽管那意味着再次把Steve推向Peggy。

尽管那意味着他也许将要重新躺回实验台被当作白老鼠，一边听着战友的哀嚎，脑海里回想着上一秒惨死的战友扭曲的肢体，一边忍受着劣质血清侵蚀肌体的痛苦。

尽管他知道，他将会再次站到Steve的对立面。

也许没那么糟糕。Bucky会拿着原本属于Steve的4F章，他可以是个没法参军的普通人，在报纸上、电影院里看到美国队长的传奇故事，在布鲁克林的某个街角开一家画具店，等待Steve带着Peggy凯旋。

然后他会在兄弟的婚礼上一边调侃，一边祝福，因为高兴而把自己灌得烂醉。

他会抱着Steve和Peggy的孩子，看着他或她成长，就像看着另一个Steve Rogers慢慢长大，让他们叫他Bucky而不是巴恩斯叔叔。

也许他还有机会带着小Rogers到康尼岛的月神乐园，告诉他们伟大的“美国队长”曾经因为云霄飞车而吐了一地——尽管这个时空中，这件事发生在他自己身上。

看啊，在这里，Bucky可以陪伴他度过一生。

Not so bad.

 

>>>>>

 

但如果一切脱离了“正轨”。

“美国队长”只能在舞台上踢希特勒的屁股，站在讲台上号召大家买国债？

Bucky想起来自己听Peggy说过Steve在军营里画猴子——但他竟然想不起来自己有没有见过那张画的真迹。如果没有让“美国队长”成为真正的英雄的契机，恐怕Steve只能当那只踩在皮球上跳舞的猴子。

可怜的Steve——虽然Bucky自私地希望他永远不用上战场，永远不需要冒着枪林弹雨，永远不会面临生命危险。

可是世界需要美国队长，他不应该只存在于漫画或是电影里。短见的政客们根本不知道自己会错过什么。

不只是一个英雄，而且是一个高尚的灵魂。

Steve Rogers只是需要一个机会。

而Bucky可以给他这个机会。

只可惜他没有机会看到Steve在军营里画画了——Bucky以为，在某个平行时空里他会有这样的机会。雨天，营帐，看不见眼前的美人只顾着低头画画，那足够他调侃Steve一辈子了。

他以为他有机会变成那个让Steve重新振作的人。

 

>>>>>

 

英勇无畏的“美国队长”Steve Rogers孤身一人闯入敌营解救了107师的俘虏。

当一个又一个的牢门被打开，里面却依然没有那个人的身影。他们听见美国队长焦急的声音，听见那个普通士兵的名字被队长提及，在最后一扇牢门被打开时，没有人能说清楚美国队长眼睛里隐藏的、即将满溢的情感究竟是什么。

Bucky Barnes。

谁不知道Bucky呢？逢赌必赢的赌徒，百发百中的枪手，装模作样的小绅士，还是滴酒不沾的小屁孩？

他们都知道他，但不是所有人都知道他去了哪里。

美国队长在俘虏中看了又看，问了又问，直到最后他才听到有人告诉他，Bucky Barnes被带去了实验室。

这个拯救了所有人的英雄看起来快哭了。

他奋不顾身地往实验室的方向跑好像早就熟知这个九头蛇基地的地图，完全不需要其他人的提醒。或者，他早就知道Bucky在哪里，只是不愿意相信——宁可相信他混在人群中，仅仅是被他大意地遗漏了。

Steve好像知道在那里会发生什么事。离房间门口还有好一段距离时他就听见了Bucky微弱的声音，一遍又一遍地复述着他的名字和军号。他跌跌撞撞地闯入实验室，被绑在实验台上的Bucky正双目无神地看着上方，不停地念叨着两个单词和一串数字。

Steve就站在Bucky面前，可他看不见他。

“Oh, God.”Steve扯开了皮带，小心翼翼地拍了拍Bucky，“Bucky——”

他哽住了。

Bucky侧过头，空白了几秒过后终于重新聚焦，呆板的表情终于生动起来。

“Steve……”他的声音又沙哑又低沉，像每个大病初愈的夜里，醒来以后必定盯着Steve，再三确认他的存在，“Steve Rogers.”

“我在，Bucky，我就在这儿。”Bucky对着他笑，这个笑容让他重新找回了力量，重新找回自己。他把Bucky从实验台上扶起来，两个人相互依靠着从这个逼仄的实验室里逃离，撤出这个罪恶之地。

Bucky问了他很多问题。Steve有时候觉得他像个小孩子，总是对他的事好奇不已。他想让Bucky停止发问，可那副关切的表情又让他没办法狠下心来打断他。

他只好由了Bucky，尽管这个不知道经受了什么实验的人脚步虚浮得很。Steve不敢用力，却很紧张地搀扶着他走出了昏暗的过道。

 

>>>>>

 

这就是所谓的正轨。

一切又恢复原状。

Steve走到他旁边时，Bucky正罕见地喝着酒。酒吧里那几个醉汉正唱着《There Is A Tavern in the Town》，里面的几句被他们改动的歌词是调侃他和Steve的。

他知道Steve不会留意歌词。

他知道Steve会问他愿不愿意跟着美国队长出生入死。

他知道不久后Peggy就会穿着红裙子走进来。

他知道Steve马上就会忘记他的存在，红裙子的姑娘会住进他的心里。

他什么都知道。

过去，现在，未来，Bucky还有什么是不知道的呢？他打乱这个平行时空原有的平衡，让它变成了自己的世界。

他将会再次经历过去的所有噩梦。再次从高空中掉落，再次被绑在实验台上切割改造，再次被洗脑成杀人机器，再次被冰封……然后他们会在大桥上再次相遇，他还会再次认出Steve Rogers。

他还会再次爱上Steve。

足够了。

如果找不到拯救所有人的办法，起码他能救下Steve。

Bucky听见了Steve的问话。

“Hell, no.”他说，“Steve Rogers, I'm following him。”

他看着他。咆哮突击队的醉汉们唱得越来越起劲——他知道女孩来了。于是Bucky笑了，拍拍Steve的肩把这个他霸占已久的位置让给那个穿着红裙子的女孩。

这是他的自救。

 

>>>>>

 

劣质血清的作用下他不再那么怕冷，但站在悬崖边上时，Bucky还是忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“你还记得康尼岛——”

Bucky眨眨眼，没有说下去。

他记混了。在这里，他才是出糗的那个。

他才是从小被保护的那个。

转折来得太快又太自然，他都快以为自己还是那个能够从头脑简单的大块头手中救下Steve的那个Bucky Barnes了。

角色互换以后又被强行“纠正”。

当他曾经为Steve做过的所有事都被抹去时，在Steve心里他究竟是个什么样的存在呢？

Bucky咽了咽，面对Steve疑问的神情，他说：“听说你和Agent Carter？”

“噢，那个……”Steve羞涩地笑了笑。

Bucky瞬间就懂了——他成功了。Steve赢得了他的女孩；但他永远不会知道，Bucky推了他一把。

只要这个鲁莽的混蛋不要发疯似的撞到冰山上，就不会错过和黑发女孩的约会。

“Stevie，”Bucky希望自己的声音没有因为寒冷而发抖，“Steve，答应我：千万不要做傻事。”

“哪怕只有一线生机，都必须要给我活下去。”

因为他已经没有能力帮助Steve了——无论是否会从这里坠落。

就算以后——七十年后，在新时代不会在大桥上重逢，哪怕以后没有人会从漫天黑暗中拯救他，即使以后他化为尘土时连那个名字都无法说出口。

 

>>>>>

 

唯一遗憾的是他还是没有触碰到他的手。

在最后，Bucky想。

他该不会是哭了吧。

 

>>>>>

Bucky说不清楚发生了什么。他没有坠落到雪地上，而是完好无损地站在战场上——忽略那条金属臂的话。

他认得这里——这是瓦坎达战场。在他离开前，雷神打伤了灭霸，但灭霸还是打了响指。Bucky看着自己的身体如同流沙般流泻但地面上，听见Steve那破碎的声音。

God。

刚刚他重新过了一遍童年到青年，而回过神来他离开了不过几秒钟。

Natasha还站在一边。

浣熊还举着枪。

雷神Thor还在。

Steve坐在地上，颓然地，绝望地看着地面的沙土。

可他就站在Steve身边。

Bucky不知道这是什么玩笑，为什么所有人都对他视而不见？这是战场上，他们还不能放松警惕。

别再继续这种无聊的恶作剧了。Bucky弯下腰，想拍拍Steve，但他连这个简单的动作都无法完成。

他的手穿过了Steve的肩膀，手上感觉不到属于Steve的温度。

“Steve？”Bucky缩手。

没有人愿意投来目光。

他们都看不到他，感觉不到他。

所有人都以为他死了，可他就站在这里和他们站在一起。Bucky以为自己还活着，还可以再一次和Steve一起战斗。

只要Steve还需要他。

男人脱力地坐在地上，像个迷路的男孩那样无助。

Bucky在他面前蹲下来，轻轻地握住他的手——假装握住他的手。

手上没有温度。

被握住手的Steve毫无知觉。

Bucky看向他的眼睛，在蒙着水汽的蓝眼睛里看不见自己。他甚至没办法给Steve留下任何蛛丝马迹，让这个笨男孩知道他的Bucky无论如何也不会再抛下他一个人。

他听见Steve的叹息，好看的眼睛合上又张开，清澈纯净的蓝色里还是倒影不出他的身影。

这也不是第一次了。Bucky自嘲般笑了笑，他曾经还想杀了Steve呢。他知道这个来自布鲁克林的小男孩非常记仇。

毕竟他认识他太久太久了。

Bucky倾身向前，在Steve的耳边悄声说。

就算他听不见，就算他不知道。

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

就算他永远也不会知道。

“And I love you.”


End file.
